


镂骨【幸德】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 幸德大砍刀，特别刀，刀刀刀刀刀刀刀快乐（？）全是少年们的OOC全是我的BGM: Rose Petals by Marubatsu
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Tokugawa Kazuya
Kudos: 1





	镂骨【幸德】

“我很爱他。”梅尔索自行翻译成：“他很爱我。”  
“他死了。”  
而他听出的是：“我很寂寞。”  
加缪《快乐的死》

总有一个季节适合哀悼，而德川哀悼幸村，总是在冬末春初。他觉得倒春寒就像幸村，你知道他在那里，你知道他总会在这些时刻出现在你的心里，脑子里，你还是会一如以往的被他已经不在了这件事带来的冷气裹住无法逃脱。

德川想起幸村时，天边正悬起裹着金边的紫红色晚霞，有那么一瞬他以为这翻滚如波涛的天空就要俯冲下来把他淹没，让他再也无法喘息。也许这样也不错？德川的某个念头这样告诉他。他任由情绪在躯壳内翻滚，面上却赞叹着，好美的晚霞。

这样的翻滚不是德川过去以为的惊涛骇浪的咆哮冲刷，而更像是整个人被带着海腥味的凝胶拍打着，对幸村的思念像是按兵不动的蓄力已久，然后在这一瞬猛地发力，甚至能在这样粘稠的液体里掀起巨浪，几乎能将德川这样的人也打击成四分五裂的锈铁碎片。

然而德川从来没有被打垮过，他总是能在即将灭顶的时刻稳住自己，像是散发着光泽的精致铁器般的表面静立在那里，只任由着腐锈的内里像是被粘稠液体掀起的怒浪剐下一片片铁锈，隐隐约约往外渗着暗红色的锈水。然后他会称赞晚霞，好美的晚霞，然后把后半句按在粘稠液体的深处溺死。

就像幸村一样美得惊心又转瞬即逝。

这是德川连遣词造句也不愿分辨出的后半句。

从他知道他可能会失去幸村，到他失去幸村，只用了两个月。幸村拿到检查结果的时候只是默默递给德川，德川的脑子在那一瞬间就开始高速转动。作为医生，他熟悉一切有可能让奇迹发生的治疗方法，他近乎哀求地开始提出一个个治疗方案，他害怕幸村开口就是他最不愿意听到的决定，他知道这样意志坚定的人不会容许任何人插手自己的生死，他甚至猜到，到了这个阶段，幸村的决定一定是姑息疗法。

遇见幸村前，德川从来没见过这样的人。德川觉得幸村很像自己，但又不太一样。虽然他们都能吸引别人来关怀自己，对自己好，但是二人都用疏离冷傲将自己隔离起来。德川的冷傲是写在脸上的，高岭之花一般的男人全身写满了生人勿近的气息，却轻易被幸村掀开了一个缺口，强势温柔的进入了他的世界。幸村是个看似温和的人，然而他坚硬带着冷气的内心从来没有人靠近过，即便是他最亲近的挚友，也总是触不到他悬在空中一轮清冷月牙般带点神性的灵魂。但是他只对着德川露出一种近乎于乖顺和渴望的神情，那是不同于对其他人的情绪，是只属于自己的幸村精市。

德川几乎只挣扎了一瞬间就毫无顾忌地沉沦在幸村这个人带给他的一切情绪里。幸村习惯的强势和温柔像是扭曲交错的网把德川紧紧粘住，只对着德川才展现的孩子气和真切的爱意像蛛丝一样将德川紧紧缠住，从此以后德川再也不能逃脱这个人为他编织的爱的美梦。

失去你的结局注定是我不再会被任何人这样爱着。

出乎德川意料的，幸村的目光在自己脸上流转里几个回合后，似是认命一般地缓缓开口：“都听你的，你说怎么治，我都听你的。”欣喜若狂和悲痛恐惧的情绪来回搅动着德川的神经，让他实在无法克制自己掉泪的冲动，就这么在幸村面前失声痛哭了起来。幸村还是一如既往地疼爱他的德川学长，看着这样一个冷冽的人崩溃在自己面前，弄疼他的罪魁祸首还是自己，幸村想着，那么接下来的治疗再痛苦，再无用功，只要让他带着希望，只要让他的生命不会在绝望里随着自己的一起流逝，那就够了。

当幸村身上布满各种大大小小被开口过的痕迹却依旧没有好转，而是继续像死亡的深渊滑去时，德川仍然痴迷在寻找解药的美梦中。他不停地翻阅文献，联系海内外的专家和学者，发动自己的实习生和住院医生找寻一切有迹可循的治疗方法，他抓着仅存的希望，他固执的相信答案就在医学里，他甚至不能想如果他没救回幸村的命，他没有给自己任何不能救回幸村的余地。

只有在他看不到的地方，幸村才允许自己被身体的疼痛逼出几声低吟，为了让德川以为他的情况没那么糟，他生生忍着铭心镂骨的疼痛而不用任何止痛药。有时候他看着德川在忙碌间亲力亲为的为他量各种指标，会不由自主深出苍白嶙峋的手臂，颤抖着抚上德川的脸颊，眼里全是深厚得无法驱散的眷恋和不舍，他好想这个人停下来，不要忙了，陪陪我吧，幸村在心里喊叫着，德川学长，再陪陪我吧。但是他没有开口，他不想剥夺爱人唯一的希望，这个希望救不活自己，却能救他，就再给他这一点希望，属于他们的，最后的希望吧。

他们都以为自己在让对方努力活下去，却同时亲手推对方进入万劫不复。

二人的最后一次相处像是一场海市蜃楼。幸村难得精神好起来，一大早就对着来查房的德川笑个不停，只对着德川才流露出的娇憨神态又回到了他身上。德川欣喜地把他抱在自己怀里，看着重新染上神采的紫眸里的光华，几近痴迷的吻了又吻。幸村深深看着眼前的人，手指又覆盖在这张他描摹了无数次的脸上，像是要把这张俊丽的面孔再仔仔细细感知一遍，带着告别的庄重，虔诚地来回摩挲德川的脸颊和五官。

德川沉浸在狂喜中，他深信是自己的治疗起了效果，只觉得幸村是在对自己撒娇，便任由他已经干枯到指节都会硌痛自己的手在自己脸上放肆。直到他按下床头铃，喊实习生推来那些已经被用在幸村身上无数次的检查仪器时，幸村拉住德川的手，一如往常那样带着乖顺和温存的看着他开口：“德川学长，我饿了，想吃楼下餐厅的烤鱼。”

德川只觉得老天终于听到了他的祈求，经历了两个月辛苦的治疗他终于有胃口了。他又吻了吻幸村的额头，覆上幸村的眼睛，冷冽中带着无限缱绻的声音让他再休息一下，自己马上去给他买。

幸村已经没有力气再睁开眼睛了，他好想再看一眼德川，再看一眼他生机勃勃充满希望的样子，再看一眼这个能在冰原上给他带来春天的男人，可是无论他如何焦急地努力想睁开眼睛都做不到，耳边还残留着德川去去就回的声音，此刻他才后知后觉的想到，我没有给他跟我道别的时间，我没有让他做好失去我的准备。他突然后悔这么支开他，突然后悔自己不想让他面对自己在他面前断气这个念头。

可是已经来不及了，幸村再也没有力气睁开眼睛，再也没有力气温柔的抚摸德川，再也没办法开口说出他说了无数次的我爱你，德川学长，我爱你，更没有办法挽留德川离去的步伐，也没有留给自己任何机会告诉他，“原谅我，求你好好活下去”。

事后德川数次试图想象幸村在临终前最后一刻在想什么，除了孤独，他想象不出别的，他甚至不能理解为什么，为什么在幸村离开前的最后一刻，他要支开自己。他只是去买了一顿饭的功夫回来，就看见这个几乎苍白到透明的人被手忙脚乱的医生护士围着，有人在往这个只剩一把骨头的人身体里推激素，有人疯了一样的做着心肺复苏，德川想那一定是很疼很疼的，还有人急急忙忙拉过设备，准备试图用电击让幸村再醒过来。德川看着眼前这一切，吼出一声住手，所有人就都停下动作看着他。他只是慢慢走上前去，沉默着拿被单盖过幸村的脸，抬手看了看手腕上还是幸村买给他的表，声音颤抖着宣布了死亡时间，随后直挺挺地栽倒在了地上。

那份在慌乱中掉落的烤鱼就这么被人清理进了垃圾桶。

一开始德川不哭也不笑，他从床上起身，躺在地上，想这样离被放在底层冷柜里的幸村近一点。他只希望瓷砖再冷一些，更冷一些，这样他的温度也许会跟幸村的温度更接近。哪怕能联想到那么一点点的可以跟幸村共享的感受，他都觉得是短暂的安慰。随即他又想到，也许幸村不冷，他一点也不冷，因为他不在了，他感觉不到任何事物了，夺去他五感的是死亡，他跟幸村之间的距离是生与死的距离，他们再也无法共享任何感受了。

他就这么把自己锁在医生的休息室里，在地上躺着，一动也不动，躺了一天一夜，躺到他中学时代一起打网球的好友破门而入，将他拎回了他和幸村的家。

德川的第一次哀悼就这么开始了，悲伤像海啸一样铺天盖地从头顶砸下来，将他卷入了波涛汹涌的绝望深处。他将自己埋在幸村的衣服里，闻着还残留着幸村的气味的睡衣，每一次吸气都像是要将这最后一点点属于幸村的味道填满自己那样用力，用力到几乎让他胸腔都在发疼。只要他愿意，他随时都可以痛哭流涕，但是他固执的忍住一切流泪的冲动。他还记得自己痛哭过一次后隐约的那么一点点如释重负感，这样的感觉吓坏了他，他怕自己多流泪几次，幸村就会被他慢慢放下。如果可以，他想就这样被溺死在对幸村泛滥成灾的思念和失去幸村的痛苦里随他一起离开人世。

他也会站起身，在家里寻找一切属于幸村的线索，他想保留幸村的一切痕迹，温室里幸村留下的未完成的画，已经枯萎了散发着腐败气息的植物，书桌上摊开的还做着笔记的法国文学，用旧的球拍，德川把这些东西一件一件收集起来，又一件一件放回原处。他想，是不是他让这一切保持原样，幸村就会永远不离开他的生活，永远这么深刻的存在于自己的念想里，自己永远都被他生存过的痕迹包裹着，他也可以永远沉浸在这铺天盖地的海啸里，让这场海啸永远没有停止的一刻。

为什么不跟他一起走呢，德川不是没有想过这件事。德川甚至想过要如何设计自己殉情的情节，才会让热爱艺术的幸村笑着迎接他，赞美他的品味。然而当幸村的妹妹将幸村留下的遗书传真给自己的那一刻，德川就停止了一切追随幸村的想法。幸村做了一件让德川几乎恨他残忍的事，他把自己的父母托付给了德川。

幸村的遗嘱里，只有德川才能每个月将幸村的遗产取出一部分，然后转给幸村的父母；如果德川是因为自杀而离世的，那么幸村的遗产会全部转给慈善机构。为了幸村的父母，他只能苟延残喘的活下去，哪怕他再想念幸村，幸村也早就把他提前死亡的机会给剥夺了。德川在心里呐喊着质问幸村为什么要这么做，为什么，为什么他要这么了解自己，为什么他这么懂自己义和理的原则。他利用他对德川的了解，在自己死后，亲手给德川套上了活着的枷锁。

德川不得不扛起这个活下去的任务，他只能开始好好吃饭，好好睡觉。当某天深夜他打开冰箱，看着冷柜里堆叠在一起的肉块隐隐散发着存放过久的腐味，突然他就想到了幸村在医院冷柜里的遗体，那个留给他处理，他却不敢面对的遗体。他觉得幸村还是会冷的，他将自己的手放在那堆肉上面，那还是幸村宣布生病噩耗之前买的肉，他本来是要做给自己吃的。

第二天，他按遗嘱里幸村的要求将他火化，将他的骨灰盒埋在了温室里，从此以后德川再也没有踏进温室过一步。他想他是恨幸村的。他也不再吃肉，他看着翻滚的肉块就想到一度被冻在冷柜里的幸村，还有那个要求自己被火化的幸村，他越来越无法面对这样的联想，所以他开始只靠蛋白粉摄入蛋白质。

他以为恨能带走那场海啸，但是当他某天醒来，心情还算平稳的坐在镜子前，准备修剪一下自幸村离世就没打理过的头发时，看见了桌子上那把幸村常用的梳子上还有几缕紫色的发丝，他只有颤抖着伸出手，将那把梳子紧紧握在手里，任由梳子上的钝刺扎进自己的肉里，又猛地松开，将那几缕头发小心翼翼的收拢在手心，仿佛这样还能抓住他最后一丝气息，还能感受到他确实存在过的痕迹。

或是在深夜里抱着属于幸村的枕头，闭上眼睛回忆着他们的每一次交欢，幸村是如何温柔又强势地在自己身上制造出情欲的烟花，他的每一个进出，每一个厮磨的亲吻，每一个将自己带上云端的瞬间，德川想着，的确没有人会像幸村那样爱他了，不会再有一个跟自己一样立在冰川上的灵魂这样蛮横又和缓地入侵自己的一切了。

再或是在某个瞬间，他随手拿起一瓶香水抹在手腕，却是幸村生前最喜爱的味道，光是嗅觉的冲击就能将他的一切冲垮，海啸会又一次咆哮着将他卷入悲伤和绝望里。在这些时刻里，德川总能一次又一次体会到生与死分明的交界线。那是属于他的爱人的遗物，他的发丝，枕头，香水，还有很多其他的，那是幸村曾经与他的灵魂和生命交缠在一起的证据，也是仅存的证据，那是他随着幸村一起死去的一部分灵魂和爱在向他发出讥笑，讥笑他无法抛弃义和理就这么干干脆脆的去找幸村，也是他对幸村的残忍行径唯一的一点恨。

有时候德川会对着温室的方向伫立着，静静地思索，到底是时间更蛮横，还是爱恨更残忍。他无力的发现时间还是起效了，他沉溺在悲伤里的时刻越来越少，他甚至找回了偶尔欢笑的能力，他想抓住对幸村的一切激烈情感都像流沙一样，在他手中越试图握紧就越快流逝。总有一天，他想，总有一天他会忘记幸村的大部分，他会忘记幸村的大部分音容笑貌，忘记属于他们的大部分回忆，只会偶尔带着感慨的想起他，或许自己甚至会就这么继续奔赴下一段生活，那么这是不是就是他对幸村精市最好的报复，报复他拒绝了自己在最绝望最哀伤的时刻赴死并与他厮守。

幸村精市，你赢了。

德川最终将幸村的一切都收进了温室，包括被他放在戒指盒里的那几缕头发，他不敢多在里面停留一刻，仿佛幸村那双水盈盈的只对着自己温柔缱绻又百转千回的眼睛就悬在空中，盯着自己，盯着自己是如何活下去的，盯着自己不得不认输，盯着自己无能的将他们的爱与思念输给时间。

只是当德川面对那片晚霞时，他心里那越沉淀越粘稠的哀伤还是涌了上来。你果然还没放过我，你永远都不会放过我。他满足的想着，这一生剩余的任何美好他都能继续享受了，但是幸村精市，因为你在我心里等于美好，所以我只能在每次都想起你，你只能被我挂念着，你只能在这条路的尽头等着我，你只能在我解脱的那天迎接我。

那么在此之前，你就看着我是如何在所有理应由你陪同的美好下被你的一切回忆凌迟吧。


End file.
